James Graham's The Aristoheroes Part 2.
Here is part two of James Graham's The Aristoheroes. Cast *Thomas O'Malley - Jaune Tom (from Gay Purree) *Duchess - Mewsette (from Gay Purree) *Marie - Tanya (from An American Tail) *Berlioz - Robespierre (from Gay Purree) *Toulouse - Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) *Roquefort - Brain (from Inspector Gadget) *Edgar - Hooded Claw (with his Brothers as an Extra) (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Madame - Granny (from Looney Tunes) *Georges - Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Napoleon - Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Lafayette - Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Scat Cat - Mr. Blik (from Catscratch) *Peppo - Waffles (from Catscratch) *Hit Cat - Gordon Quid (from Catscratch) *Billy Boss - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) *Shun Gon - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Abigail - Mary Test (from Johnny Test) *Amelia - Susan Test (from Johnny Test) *Uncle Waldo - Fat Dog (from Fat Dog Mendoza) *Milkman - Dick Dastardly (with Muttley as an Extra) (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley) *Frou-Frou - Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) Transcript *Sylvester Sneekly: (sings as he puts sleeping pills in the pet's cream) Rock-a-bye my pets. Sleep tight you will. (looks at the instructions on the bottle, then casually throws in more pills) La la la la, and I'm in the dough! Oh, Sylvester, you sly old fox! (hums as he finishes the cream. He comes in and bows down) Hello, everyone! I've come to give you your orders. (Mewsette, Piglet, Robespierre, and Tanya Mousekewitz grab their orders and enjoy them. Once finishing all their orders, the pets fall fast asleep. Brain spots some food and drinks, takes them, and eats and drinks them all) *Brain: Ah... That was very good indeed. I think I'll just a take a nap as well. (puts on The Everly Brothers song 'Dream' and falls asleep) *Chorus: Dream, dream, dream, dream, Dream, dream, dream, dream. When I want you in my arms, When I want you and all your charms, Whenever I want you, All I have to do is dream, Dream, dream, dream. When I feel blue in the night, And I need you to hold me tight, Whenever I want you, All I have to do is dream. I can make you mine, Taste your lips of wine, Anytime night or day, Only trouble is, Gee whiz, I'm dreamin' my life away. I need you so, that I could die, I love you so and that is why, Whenever I want you, All I have to do is dream, Dream, dream, dream, dream. I can make you mine, Taste your lips of wine, Anytime night or day, Only trouble is, Gee whiz, I'm dreamin' my life away. I need you so, that I could die, I love you so and that is why, Whenever I want you, All I have to do is dream. Dream, dream, dream, Dream, dream, dream, dream, Dream, dream, dream, dream, Dream. (Sylvester quickly disguises himself as The Hooded Claw, puts Mewsette and the kids into the basket, and covers them up) *The Hooded Claw: (chuckles) Looks like Mewsette and the kids are going away, because the time will come tonight. Category:James Graham Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof Category:The Aristocats Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs